Break-In
by Paper Lilly Webs
Summary: -I'm awoken by KK's mumble into my collar bone. "Sollux, I think there's someone in the house."- SolKat one shot. Just a snippet of their life when a friend decides to drop in unexpectedly. Part of the series "Of Freckles and Silver". T for swearing, humor because the fluff category doesn't exist.


**A/N**: An I happy with this one shot? Not at all.

* * *

I'm awoken by KK's mumble into my collarbone.

"Sollux, I think there's someone in the house." Well, if its a murderer, they can just come up here and kill us, because I'm not getting out of bed.

Something crashes to the floor downstairs, and KK groans, shifting his position in my arms to flip over onto his back.

"Sollux, get the fuck up." I just grumble and tighten my arm around his waist, making him elicit a grumble of his own. "Get up, you lazy fuck." He shifts again, and I feel him reach over to the bedside table to turn on the light. I cringe back from the yellow light, and think maybe I _should _be concerned that there is someone else in our house.

KK groggily sits up, rubbing a hand over his face. I slowly follow suit, and he lightly smacks the top of my head, shooting a glare in my direction.

"What?" I growl, then see he's holding my 3D shades out to me. I wear them in front of everybody, a habit bred from bullying in my childhood, and KK was the first person besides my family that saw me without them. We're both rather protective of that fact, so I obediently put them on and swing my legs out of the plushie and oh-so-warm comforter to rest my bare feet on the cold floor. KK does the same, albeit a little slower, and I hear him searching for a pair of pants. KK, unlike me, prefers to sleep in just his boxers, so quickly locates a pair of jeans and tugs them on.

You'd think I would tell him to stay up here while I go see who's in our kitchen, but no; KK has a death-glare to send a serial killer running, so I let him follow me as I descend the wooden staircase down to the kitchen. At the bottom of the stairs is the door to said kitchen, and it's slightly ajar, letting light spill into the hallway. I slowly push it open, the door making a very loud creak and alerting whoever is in there to our presence.

You know, judging by our choice in friends, I should have known it would be Dave rooting through our fridge.

Aforementioned blonde looks up from his "rooting", sees us standing in the doorway and smirks.

"Don't you two look gorgeous." He eyes shirtless KK standing behind me, who gives him a taste if his death glare, and Dave immediately stops smirking.

I sigh, shaking my head.

"Dave, what the fuck are you doing here?" I demand, entering the kitchen as he grabs a container of left-over pizza from the fridge.

He sniffs at it suspiciously before answering.

"Egderp is having a pity-party with Jade over some breakup, so he kicked me out for the night." He turns around to lean against the counter, munching on the pizza.

KK joins me against the opposite counter, and I immediately loop my arm back around his waist.

"And you came _here_ because...?" KK asks annoyedly.

"You're the only guys who have Belagio's pizza." Okay, granted Belagio's _is _the best pizza on the planet, but Dave usually steers clear of KK, especially a sleepy one.

"Dave," I sigh again, desperately wanting to return to the warm comforts of my bed. "do you plan on thtaying the whole night?" He shrugs, and says

"I guess," around a mouthful of pizza.

"Then the couch it ith." I turn to KK, who looks exhausted, silver eyes lacking any kind of their usual luster. "I'll get the athhole some blanketh. Go on up." I nod to the stairs and kiss the tip of his freckled nose.

Dave makes a gagging noise, but KK still leans in to kiss me back before flipping off our unwanted guest and leaving the room. I wait until I hear our bedroom door close again to lead Dave into the hallway, where there's a drawer of extra blankets and sheets. He follows me into the small living room and watches me as I fit a sheet around the cushions.

"Okay, I lied." I look up at Dave in surprise. "Egderp didn't kick me out 'cause of Jade." I don't know where he's going with this, so I slowly resume fitting a pillowcase on a spare pillow.

"Then why'd he kick you out?" He shrugs in his nonchalant, Strider way.

"He wanted me to check up on you two." I stop what I'm doing to give him my full attention, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Check up on uth? Why?"

"We haven't heard from you two in a while. John was worried you had a falling out or something." I snort, thankful John is just being a paranoid idiot. I see Dave smile, chuckling. "I can see you guys are doing just fine." I toss the pillow at him and straighten, smiling as well.

"Well, you're thtill welcome to thtay the night."

"How generous." He rolls his eyes as I walk past him, and I flick his forehead for good measure.

I hear him turn off the living room light as I walk quietly back up the stairs, and shake my head. I know better than to ask how he got in; he'll just try to tell me he climbed through the window, or picked the lock on the front door, or maybe that he has Strider apparation abilities or something.

When I open the door to our room, KK is already asleep again, his messy gold-blonde hair sticking out of the top of the comforter. I smile, taking off my shades to slip back under the covers, and snuggle in next to KK's sleeping form. He mumbles something as I hug him close to my chest, but does not wake. Instead, he nuzzles in closer, making me wonder if it's even _possible_ for us to have a falling out. Despite a few normal squabbles, our six year marriage has been bump-free and near-perfect.

This thought reminds me how often John jumps to conclusions.

I push Dave's words aside and let myself relax, allowing KK's steady breathing to lull me back to sleep, praying to god Dave will be gone by the time I wake up.

* * *

**A/N**: Ooh look, another one shot.

Someone requested more freckly, silver-eyed Karkat, and I'm being a lazy fuck about updating the two multi-chapters I have going, so I present to you a snippet of KK and Sollux's after-college life. In this, they've been married six years, meaning Sollux is twenty-seven, and KK is twenty-six. My head cannon for this story is that they get married when KK is twenty and Sollux is twenty-on. Make sense?

I don't know what I wanted to do with this one shot, since I only had the first bit in my head because of a half-asleep dream I had last night. If this seems rambling, that's because it is.

Ha ha, yes JohnDave is alright in my books. Out of the kids, they fit together best, so here you are.

Okay, this was once again written on my iPod, so if you find any mistakes, tell me! And I'll try to get a chapter for either Runners or Charcoal and Scars up soon -_-'

Caio for now!

~Webs


End file.
